Theron Guard
First seen guarding the Imulsion pumping station while the Gears traversed The Hollow, Theron Guards are much tougher members of the Locust. They are among the higher and more elite ranks, taking on roles such as field commander. They are stronger, faster, more tactical, and deadlier than any other Locust previously encountered. Therons are the only known Locust species to carry more than one weapon. They will switch accordingly, such as between Lancer and Gnasher in different situations. All Therons also carry Boltok Pistols, but only use them when you are too close to target with their torque bow. Their favored and most often wielded armament, however, is the infamous Torque Bow and should be taken with extreme caution. They aim extremely well with any weapon they use, including the Torque Bow. They are easily distinguished from Drones as they wear long, red, leather-like coats that trail behind them as they move as well as metallic masks. Their sibilant voices have been known to scare Gears into fleeing. Therons are far more intelligent than other species of Locust infantry. Most other soldiers like Drones and especially Grenadiers will not use cover and simply run straight at the enemy. The Therons, however, will retreat if they are taking too much fire, and you should not fall for their tricks. Theron Sentinels are similar to standard Theron Guards, but have a few minor changes. They are slighty taller and almost aways are armed with the Torque Bow, more often than standard Therons. They wear a full-head helmet with a narrow visor along it. There appears to be no strength or tactical differences to other Guards. Appearances Therons, as stated before, are first introduced guarding the Imulsion pumping facility as Delta Squad is moving in to detonate the Sonic Resonator. The facility has the largest group of Therons in one area (since they are being introduced there), but other Therons do appear several times in later chapters of the game. They are everywhere in Act 4 and appear several times again in Train Wreck on board the Tyro Pillar, guarding the Lightmass Bomb. It seems that the Therons have better speech than the other Locust even though fans of the game say they sound weird. Thier voice sounds like a hissing snake. Game Strategies Health: Casual= 350HP, Hardcore= 800HP, Insane= 900HP Approaching a Theron Guard in battle is not something to take lightly, unless playing in Casual. Always use cover and never run at it unless it's too close to disengage or close enough that a few steps will bring it within Chainsaw range. Use Frag Grenades to flush it out of cover. If possible, aim for it with the Lancer Assault Rifle in the head until the arrow glows orange, then duck back into cover. Allies should provide adequate cover fire for you to move into a flanking position. If they can't, maintain a safe distance and use the Torque Bow or Longshot to put down the foe from afar, but beware the Torque Bow arrows! Look for the orange, glowing arrow head, which indicates a Theron Guard is about to fire in your direction, and the telltale hiss of "Sssssuffer". They can also be heard saying "Succccesss", "Ussselesss" and "Mmmuuunition" and also at the beginning of an Act you see a Theron telling two Drones to "Ssssieze Hhhhim". Duck for Cover immediately. If Marcus gets hit, all may not be lost. He might survive if he perform a roll while the arrow detonates. Just do what you would normally do to a foe: Keep pumping the enemy with lead until it's dead. The only time you should try a Chainsaw attack is while they are reloading their Torque Bows. During that time, the Therons are left completely vulnerable to any attack. Quotes *"Die, sapien!" After a period of fighting. *"Human!" When sighting a gear. *"Munition." When low on ammo. *"Preceed!" Instructing Drones. *"Attack!" Instructing Drones. *"Kill the sapiens!" Instucting drones. *"Sapien Waste!" After killing a COG in multiplayer. *"Useless" After failing an active reload. *"OH SHIT!" after being shot with the torque bow. *"hrrrrrrrr!" After being shot. category:Locust Horde